


Dark Side (Vampire!England X Reader)

by SilentWolf76



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Human AU, Other, Songfic, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentWolf76/pseuds/SilentWolf76
Summary: A harmless trip to visit your friend Arthur turns into a confusing journey into a forest when Arthur wants to show you something. However, it's not a good thing in the slightest, and you nearly meet your end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: My first songfic! And the lines in italic with '~' either side are the song lyrics.
> 
> Song: Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson. I don't own the song; I just really like it. Seriously, if you haven't already, you should listen to it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

The rain was pattering against the window in a nice, relaxing rhythm. You loved just listening to the sound of the rain; it calmed you. You were at your friend Arthur’s house at the moment, sitting on the couch in his living room while he went to the bathroom. He’d called you, asking you to come over so he could talk to you about something. You were curious about this, so accepted and walked round. The rain had started as soon as you got there.

You fiddled with your (h/c) hair while you were waiting for him to return from the bathroom. _Arthur sure is taking his time,_ you thought. _Is he nervous or something?_ You were close to falling asleep, the rain acting as a lullaby when suddenly you saw Arthur appear. He looked paler than usual. His blonde hair was slightly more ruffled than usual and his green eyes had small red flecks in them. He silently walked over to you and mumbled, “Can you come with me, (y/n)? It’s important.” He rubbed his neck and continued, “I would tell you here but I know you wouldn’t believe me no matter what I do, so can I take you somewhere that’ll really prove it?”

Slightly confused by his behaviour, you nodded and stood up. “Sure, Arthur. One question – where is it?”

He pointed out the window. “In the forest.”

“But it’s raining! I’ll get wet!” You whined.

Arthur sighed. “I’m going to take an umbrella, (y/n).” You blushed at your stupidity and walked over to the front door. He followed you, grabbing an umbrella and leading you out the door.

                     _~There’s a place, that I know~_

Then you both headed to the forest, Arthur leading you in the right direction and protecting you from walking into random trees. It was dark, and the leaves were soaked in rain. The umbrella caught on brambles and branches, and Arthur had to yank it out, ripping it occasionally. You’d been walking for so long (ten minutes) and you were starting to think that you’d never get there, when suddenly Arthur stopped. You bumped into him, and walked round him, and froze.

                 _~It’s not pretty there, and few have ever gone~_

You were in a clearing, and the sight slightly scared you (though you’d never admit it). Deep scratches decorated the trees around you, and all the plants were torn up. The ground was covered in mud, but you could still see unearthed soil, as if someone had been digging in the dirt. There were occasional blood patches (they were old though) that were being washed away a bit by the rain. It stank of death (yes, death had a smell now).

“A-Arthur? Wh-what is this place?” you stuttered, still horrified at the destroyed clearing. You glanced over at him, but he was looking down, his drenched hair hiding his eyes.

Suddenly, he fell to his knees, clutching his stomach and moaning in pain. “(Y-Y/n), I-I need to t-tell you s-something.” He stumbled over his words. “I – well, I’m a…a…” he trailed off, still not meeting your eyes. “…a vampire.”

You blinked with a deadpan expression on your face. “D-don’t joke, Arthur. Vampires don’t exist. And you never answered my first question. What is this place?” You said more sternly.

Arthur sighed. “It’s where I go and let loose when my haematomania plays up. You know, blood cravings? All vampires get them. I try to limit myself on how much blood I drink. I kill about one person every other week, and I try to last until the next time. It’s hard, but I manage. But we became friends about two months ago. Me and you, I mean. I didn’t want you to become suspicious if I went out and killed a person, so I haven’t drunk any blood since we became friends.”

You absorbed the information silently before realising something. “You haven’t drunk any… _blood_ …in two months? But you’ll die!” You crouched beside him, and lifted his chin.

                     _~If I show it to you now~_

You saw his eyes were completely red now, and his nails had grown sharp. But you had to see one more thing to make sure. “Show me your fangs.” Reluctantly, Arthur opened his mouth, revealing two long, white fangs. Boy, did they look sharp. _Well, that confirms it. One of my best friends is a vampire._ You thought to yourself.

                 _~Will it make you run away?~_

He closed his mouth and looked away. “Told you.” He mumbled under his breath. You didn’t know what to do. Should you stay and comfort him? Or run away and leave him to suffer? You smiled softly. You weren’t the type of person to leave a friend to face their problems on their own.

               _~Or will you stay?~_

You stood up and held out your hand to help him up. Shaking slightly, he accepted your offer and locked his still red eyes with your soft (e/c) ones. You could tell he couldn’t hold on much longer. He was even paler than when you’d gone round to his house, and he was swaying a bit. _Arthur needs some blood._ You noted, and knew what to do next.

               _~Even if it hurts~_

“Arthur, you can have some of my blood.” You cocked your head to the side, leaving your neck wide open. “Just don’t take a lot of it. After all, I still need it.” Nodding, Arthur walked closer to you, and in the space of a second, sank his fangs into your neck. You gasped slightly, small waves of pain shooting up your neck, but you withstood it. This pain was nothing, if it meant it was helping a friend. You slowly paled, Arthur taking a fair amount of blood from you. You felt light-headed, but you sucked it up.

           _~Even if I try to push you out~_

Finally, Arthur released you and you slumped to the ground, tired. He stared at you in horror, realising what he’d done even though _you_ were the one that offered. He pulled you to your feet and gave you a push back the way you’d come.

“Leave, (y/n). Please. You told me to take a little bit of your blood and I nearly drained you completely. I’m sorry. Please, (y/n), go before I go crazy.” Arthur begged. You looked at him sadly, taking in a few details. His eyes had turned back to emerald green, and he was less pale than before. _That’s good, at least._ You thought. _But should I leave? I didn’t before, and I’m close to fainting because of it. Maybe it’s best if I_ do _leave…no! Arthur’s my friend! I’ll stay with him through the entire night, if I have to._ You mentally argued with yourself. _But I should do that another time. I’m so tired because of him, I just need a lie-down._ Sighing heavily, you left the clearing, alone in the complete darkness. It was still raining, but not as heavily so you didn’t need the umbrella which had been left with Arthur.

As you walked away from him, your mind was still battling with itself, even though you were walking away anyway. You hated leaving Arthur, but you feared for your life. _It won’t take long to finish me off,_ you knew this was the truth. You could barely walk, and soon enough you were nearing your limit. Resting heavily against a tree, you looked up at the cloudy sky. There were no stars out tonight. You stayed there for a minute, blaming yourself for being a coward but also reassuring yourself for making the right decision (you had a _very_ confusing mind), when your mind suddenly went blank. Your head was all over the place, fighting itself. But your heart was different. Your heart told you to go to Arthur, as this whole thing wasn’t fair on him. So you sighed and forced yourself away from the tree. You turned around, and headed back, to Arthur.

                   _~Will you return?~_

You walked back at a slow, steady pace, knowing that Arthur would still be there when you got there. But then you heard a piercing scream echo through the forest, scattering birds and distressing wildlife. You picked up the pace, running/stumbling along, heading towards the noise worriedly.

When you burst through the clearing, you saw Arthur going absolutely crazy. He was writhing about (yet still standing), one eye emerald green and the other scarlet red. He heard one glistening fang on the same side as the red eye, and his nails were long on the same side. He was tearing up the already-torn-up dirt, scratching at surroundings trees and screaming. He then clutched the sides of his head, near his temples, with both hands as he was having a fight of some sort within himself.

“Arthur?” You called his name quietly. Big mistake. Arthur snapped his neck left to look at you, hands leaving his head. A growl rose in his throat, and it sounded angry and happy at the same time.

“(Y-Y/n), you shouldn’t have come back.” Arthur said weakly in his normal voice, before it was replaced with an inhuman snarl. “ _Yourrrrr bloooooood issssss ssssso sssssweeeeet…”_ the inhuman voice said in a drawl. You shivered at the sound, it chilling you to the bones.

Suddenly, a whimper escaped Arthur, and he fell to his knees for the second time, clutching his head even tighter than before. You walked over fearlessly and knelt beside him, looking into his eyes. Or one of them, anyway. The other eye was still red.

“Yo-your blood. I-it’s your blood, (y/n). I need _moooore_ …” he trailed off as the last word was said in the inhuman voice. He tensed up, lowering his head even more and groaning. You frowned, moving closer, when Arthur snapped his head up, staring into your eyes. Only this time, his were both blood red. He had gone _completely_ crazy now, a full-on merciless vampire. You jumped back with a gasp, and he hissed, leaping forward, quickly closing the gap. He aimed for your neck, but your wonderful reflexes kicked in, and you punched him in the gut. Stopping short, he fell to the ground, clutching his stomach. Through this pain, the normal Arthur managed to gain some control, and took back his body from whatever monster had just emerged.

Even though that monster was actually himself.

Panting but shaking off the ache in his stomach, Arthur sat up, and saw you crouching in front of him. “Please, leave, (y/n). It’s not safe, as you’ve just seen. I don’t want to hurt you. I’m not Arthur anymore; I’m a monster.” He hung his head in shame.

             _~And remind me who I really am~_

You stared at your friend in shock. _He thinks he’s a monster?_ “You’re not a monster, Arthur.”

“Yes I am. I’m nothing but a stinking pile of filth that doesn’t belong in this world. I should just die, but of course I’m cursed with this stupid long life.”

_~Please remind me who I really am~_

You placed your hand firmly on his shoulders. “No you’re not. You’re Arthur Kirkland, not a monster, and certainly not a ‘stinking pile of filth’, as you put it. You’re worried about people not accepting you for who you truly are; I can tell. But you told me, and I’m fine with it. Sure I was surprised at first, and it took me a little while to fully understand it, but I don’t mind that you’re a vampire. I really don’t. As far as I’m concerned, it’s just another part of you, another perk to your personality, if that makes sense. You’re still my friend, and this won’t change that.” You exhaled loudly after finishing your little speech.

                   _~Everybody’s got a dark side~_

“So…you don’t mind the fact that I’m a…vampire?” He asked slowly.

“No Arthur, I don’t. How many times do I have to tell you? Everybody’s got a hidden secret, or a dark side to them that they don’t want anybody to know about. Your secret is that you’re a vampire. Big deal. I’ve probably got some dark secret too. I just can’t think of it at the moment.”

         _~Do you love me?~_

Arthur felt tears prick his eyes, and tried to blink them away. “Hey (y/n), do you still love me – as a friend – even after finding this out?”

You nodded vigorously, getting the feeling that Arthur was _finally_ getting the idea. “Yeah.”

_~Can you love mine?~_

He felt heat rise to his cheeks at hearing this, before saying, “so would you be able to embrace my vampire side? Not _literally_ embrace it, I mean, like accept it and befriend it, you know?”

“Yeah.” You repeated, nodding again. You saw Arthur smile a bit.

           _~Nobody’s a picture perfect~_

_~But we’re worth it~_

_~You know that we’re worth it~_

“So even though I’m nowhere near perfect, we’re still friends? Right, that’s good to hear it. I hope I’m worth your time and friendship.” Arthur stood up, you copying him. Then he embraced you in a hug, pushing his face into your shoulder. Since he was taller than you, you buried your face into his chest, unable to get any higher. You two just stayed there for a minute, just enjoying each other’s company. You liked this side of Arthur. You were still a bit wary of his full-on vampire side, but the gentle, affectionate side of him was nice.

             _~Will you love me?~_

_~Even with my dark side?~_


End file.
